


Gabriel's mistakes

by GabrielArchangelOfTheLord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cutting, Eventual Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post Mpreg, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord/pseuds/GabrielArchangelOfTheLord
Summary: Gabriel left Sam, he's not doing so good after Asmodeus. his grace is poisoned, in trying to spare them the thought he's poisoned his family against him. Sam and Dean had secretly become angels to surprise Gabriel but he left before they could show him, in doing so Gabriel broke his bond. Now he has to face what's happening to him and what he did to Sam.





	1. Castiel's anger

Castiel walked into his father’s throne room, his father sat in his seat. However next to him sat Gabriel and Cas couldn’t help but fly into a fit of rage. “What the hell are you doing here Gabriel? In fact, I don’t want to know. I just came to inform you father, all is well, Sam named her Orelia.”  
He turned to leave but Gabriel stopped him, “what do you mean ‘all is well, Sam named her Orelia?’”  
Cas was struggling, all he wanted to do is punch his older brother in his horrible little face. “You have no right to ask Gabriel, you left Sam and broke your bond. Whatever you said or did broke your bond so violently we almost lost them both.”  
Gabriel hung his head, “and what is worse, is you left with no explanation, no warning, if I hadn’t of been walking in Sam…. Never mind.”  
“Sam what Castiel?” Gabriel sounded almost desperate for news of his ex-mate. His face was earnest and a little heartbroken. Cast stood stock still, his face turned away from both Gabriel and his father. He was the only managing person in the bunker right now, both Sam and Dean were struggling with Sam’s emotion.  
“when you left me I understood, I knew sometimes we had to do things for ourselves. Doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt. I was the youngest seraph; you took me in and stayed with me when no one else was interested. When you came back I was so happy to see you and when you started courting Sam I couldn’t have been more excited. I’d already been with Dean for a while and I thought, there’s no one better to look out for Sam. Or you. You mated and Sam seemed to thrive with you there. Then you died protecting my mate and yours. Sam said his bond just went dormant, which sounded right. He cried for months and dived into hunting like you wouldn’t believe. Then you came back, we found out you had just been neglecting your mate for 8 years, you didn’t even tell him you were alive, or that you were just in hiding. Sam was so happy to see you and I thought everything was going back to normal.  
Yes, I was annoyed at you for abandoning your mate for so long, but you were back and making amends…. We decided that we would do something to surprise you, to show you how much Sam loved you and would do anything to keep you.” Cas squared his shoulders and looked at his older brother. His face was certainly a picture, a mix of emotions that Cas could discern. “We decided we would cultivate the grace you gave him to solidify the bod. You should know what that means Gabriel, you are a healer after all.”  
“He would become an angel, somewhere between and archangel and a seraph given my grace was the catalyst.” Cas nodded, and Gabriel's face seemed to fall before shutting down. Cas almost let loose a smirk worthy of the Winchesters.  
“We were going to tell you when Sam’s wings came in. The colour is normally determined by the angel whose grace was given. Dean’s wings are so dark nay they are almost black, like mine used to be before I raised him from perdition.” Cas' shoulders shrugged shifting his imperceptible wings slightly in shame of their colour. “When you left Sam, with whatever your parting words were his wings broke through so violently his grace started going haywire. I walked in just as it started pulsing out of control, I managed to show it a better way and found something unusual. When it settled, I considered it. I found out Sam was carrying a growing grace. A combination of his and yours.”  
Gabriel let out the first sob, his shoulders hunched as he tried desperately not to cry, he had done this to his mate. “It’s a good job he’s and angel now, we may have lost them both with the state Sam was in the weeks following you leaving. The idea of grace forming inside him was almost completely rejected. He didn’t want it if it meant had to keep something of you.”  
“How many wings did Sam get Castiel?” this was the first question his father had posed, he hadn’t really asked much into the situation, trusting Castiel to look after his new angels.  
“2 sets, they’re a beautiful hazel brown with a golden sheen.” Gabriel looked at his feet. What had he done? “I’m surprised you didn’t ask why he picked Orelia for her name.”  
“I know what it means, it means golden.” Castiel nodded, Sam had explained that he wanted a small reminder of Gabriel after all which is why he had trawled through name books for ages before he came across Orelia.  
“I have a question for you Gabriel. What do you think the healing time for injuries made by an angel blade is?” Gabriel looked confused with Castiel’s line of questioning. He looked up at his younger brother seeing the sly, slightly angry, look on his face.  
“Slow, half speed I’d say.” Cas nodded.  
“And an archangel blade?”   
“Human timings, if not slower. Why?” Castiel let a blade slip from his sleeve. It was an archangel blade. He handed it back to Gabriel, knowing that it was where Sam had got it from.  
“I found that in Sam’s beside table. It has blood on it. I can only assume his own, considering how little there is. What exactly did you say to him Gabriel?” Castiel’s voice was back to being full of anger, Sam never told him the last words exchanged between him and Gabriel. He was hoping that in his guilt his brother would tell him.  
“To keep this blade, and to use it when required.” Before either his father or Gabriel knew Castiel was across the room his fist in Gabriel's face. Gabriel fell backwards in his chair, landing with an almighty oomph. His father didn’t move; he knew his youngest son needed to sort his older brother out.  
“You mean to tell me, that you gave him you archangel blade and then basically told him to use it on himself! How could you Gabriel!?” Gabriel didn’t move, thinking over his words, the context he’d presented them in and knew he deserved the hit that his youngest brother had landed on him. Castiel had always been his favourite, he had always known about Castiel’s fiery nature but hadn’t expected to ever be at the receiving end. “As it is, I’m now going to have to explain to Sam why you know. Never come near my family Gabriel, I will take that blade and shove it through your face!”  
“I didn’t mean to stay away from Sam all those years. I never told the truth about what happened, too ashamed that I let myself fall into that trap.” This caught Castiel’s attention, his brother had often lied to get his way. But he had never lied to hide something, he was the most honest angel Castiel knew besides himself. “I was kept prisoner by Asmodeus, I smote his ass and his awful white suit not long before I arrived at the bunker again. You didn’t see it but I was low on grace and my only saviour was some left-over angel brew, from before Lucifer’s fall.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us, you assbutt!” he heard Chuck stifle a giggle at his choice insult. He didn’t care he was too focussed on his brother. “Instead, you let your mate think you had spent 8 bloody years shacked up with porn stars and gambling! No wonder Sam didn’t trust you after that!”  
“But I thought it took total trust for graces to merge and form a new being?” His father looked oddly at his youngest son.  
“Normally it would. Except, I believe that Sam was so desperate to have Gabriel back that his need for Gabriel merged their graces in such a way that Sam’s wish was partially granted. And then this son of a bitch disappeared!” Cas still livid with his older brother had to stop himself from landing another punch at his, struggling to stand, brother.  
“Cas…”  
“No, fuck off Gabriel, you don’t deserve to call me that! You lost that right when you almost killed my family!” Chuck’s face dropped in shock at Castiel using swear words. His youngest had always preferred a more congenial means of getting his point across. He knew Dean had influenced his youngest in mostly good ways but he never knew what else Castiel had picked up from his mate until now. He wanted to admonish his youngest for saying something like that, especially considering where they were, but the thought that Gabriel need to hear this stopped him. Gabriel had never told him he had broken his bond with Sam. He was slightly surprised he hadn’t felt the fallout of the break considering the magnitude Castiel had eluded to. He knew why Gabriel had left, but he hadn’t expected this, he also hadn’t informed his son to Sam’s condition, thinking their bond intact and that the angel knew and was deciding to ignore it.  
“Please Castiel, let me explain.” Cas almost did land another punch then if it hadn’t of been for Chuck. His father put a hand on his shoulder easing him back slightly.  
“He’s dying Castiel. Whatever that demon did to him… his grace is killing him. Lucifer is looking into it but the best we can tell; his grace was poisoned.” Lucifer and Michael had been helping Chuck and Amara when they had come back from their bonding holiday to sort out the issues that had been running rampant in heaven and hell since he’d left and Lucifer had been dropped in the cage. It meant that Castiel was now free of the sins he had committed while his father was away. Lucifer had taken in his Nephilim son and they were doing well. Michael hadn’t said anything but everyone, bar Lucifer, could tell how he felt about Lucifer.   
This news about Gabriel shocked Castiel, but didn’t lessen his anger, in fact it stoked the fire. “Your dying, and rather than living out what is left of your life with your mate and your child, you leave, keep secrets and basically tell Sam to kill himself!”  
“Well, we say dying, what I'm becoming, I might as well be dying. That’s why I gave the blade to Sam, so that when the time came, if he needed to, he could kill what I had become.” Gabriel's reply was quiet and Castiel superior hearing was the only reason why he heard it.   
“That doesn’t excuse your actions Gabriel. What you did to Sam was unforgiveable! Now Orelia will grow without her father, and her ‘mother’ isn’t in the best shame and then you expect him to kill you when you become whatever your becoming, with no warning! I hate you Gabriel, I will never not hate you for what you have done!” with that Castiel was gone. Chuck realised just how amped up his youngest son was, he was the best warrior in heaven bar Michael and those skills combined with Castiel’s current temper were ill-advised. He watched Gabriel settle back in his chair before levelling him with a disapproving stare.  
“You never told me you broke your bond Gabriel.” His tone was set in a disappointed drawl. He’d been disappointed in most of his angels when he had returned to heaven, but never Gabriel. Until now, that is. “Why didn’t you ever tell me?”  
“I didn’t know, I didn’t know it had broken, I just thought he’d closed it off.” Gabriel's voice was small, tired. He knew going to see his mate would cause more troubles but he so desperately wanted to go and explain. Chuck shook his head; this was such a mess. One Gabriel was going to struggle to fix.


	2. comforts and cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if there is anything you think needs sorting, or adding. Or if you just liked it. Thanks guys.
> 
> GAotL

Castiel had barely landed in the bunker before he was pacing in the space between the long table and the bookshelves. He'd been pacing for nearly half an hour before Dean wandered in on his way to the kitchen. He stopped suddenly at the sight of his mate pacing angrily, he couldn’t help but to find it incredibly hot. Cas' trench coat was flowing out behind him before whipping around when he turned, Cas' face was a picture of unbridled fury. Dean huffed out a heavy breath, his mate surely was a sight, he tempered his libido and moved into Cas' eye line. Cas stopped in front of him, clearly struggling to control his temper, “I'm sorry Dean, I don’t mean to be so angry but I’ve seen my brother…”  
“Gabriel?” Cas nodded, he sighed his anger was because he knew Sam, considered him a brother now after so much, and Gabriel had been unnecessarily cruel in his action, “I thought you were going to tell chuck about Orelia?”  
“I was, that’s where I found him, sat next to our father.” Just the sight of Gabriel had sent him into a rage, if anyone had every questioned his love for his brother in law they would just have to see his reaction to his own brother to understand how much he loved Sam. He had thought when he first met him, that the abomination wasn’t worth anything, how wrong he had been. “I… I gave Gabriel a piece of mind and he explained to me somethings, they didn’t lessen my anger, they only succeeded in making it greater. I found out why Sam had this.”  
Cas held up the beautifully made spiralled archangel blade. Dean gasped at the sight of it, taking the handle he inspected it before growling. Cas understood why, the blood on the tip was still there, dried, and brittle but clinging to the strange metal like a second skin. Dean knew instantly that the blood was Sam's, he was going to confront his brother until a hand grabbed his, “you can’t help him Dean, he doesn’t want to be saved, besides though this could kill him it was meant for a greater purpose despite Gabriel's message whilst leaving it in Sam’s hands.”  
He didn’t like the sound of that, what had Gabriel been planning? He voiced his question out loud looking curiously at Cas' face, his mate darted his eyes away from Dean giving the hunter turned angel a good idea that whatever Gabriel had said, it wasn’t good, “apparently, his grace was poisoned, whatever he’s becoming will be dangerous, he left Sam his archangel blade so that if the time ever came he could be killed, except...”  
Dean flared his wings and took his mate in both them and his arms, pulling the shorted male into a tight hug, “except Gabriel's last words to Sam were ambiguous at best, ‘To keep this blade, and to use it when required.’”  
“Son of a bitch!” Dean’s curse was loud it drew Sam from his room, Orelia in his arms sleeping peacefully unaware of what was falling apart around her.  
“Wha?” Sam was still incredibly sleepy; his new-born daughter had been awake most of the night fussing until Sam had finally just wrapped her in his wings. Sam had remained awake afraid he would squash her. Dean pulled his wings back and moved to Sam and took Orelia from his arms. Cas stepped forward and lead Sam to a chair. Sam looked exhausted, despite not needing sleep now, yet he refused help from his brother and angel friend. He needed to learn to do this on his own now, with Gabriel gone he needed to step up and be both angel parents to his little one. He had decided not long ago that he couldn’t hunt anymore, he wouldn’t bring his daughter into that life, but he would ensure she had all the angel training she needed. He was going to ask Lucifer and Michael to train her in combat and spells, and chuck in healing as Gabriel wouldn’t be there to do it himself.  
He'd noticed Gabriel's angel blade missing this morning and knew Cas and Dean now knew his secret but he couldn’t care, he had Orelia now and wouldn’t be tempted to do something so reckless again. However, he had to help in some way and had decided to become the new Bobby. Despite being angels now Dean and himself were still vulnerable to anyone with an angel blade, they had been told by Michael that they hadn’t needed any training. They had both been happy about that, the only thing they had needed help with was grace control and flying, it hadn’t taken very long to master.  
As he awoke slowly he was handed a coffee and he sipped it watching his older brother with his daughter, “what were you shouting about?”  
“We know why you had this.” Sam ducked his head as his spiralled shame was placed in the table. “But what Gabriel said to you was unnecessary, he meant for you to use it on him, not yourself.”  
“I know, I figured that but I just couldn’t face the emptiness where the bond used to be. It’s partially filled now with my bond with Orelia as her bearer but even so…I'm so sorry Dean.” Sam just broke into tears over his coffee, Dean hadn’t even looked disappointed, just knowing and Sam couldn’t seem to control his emotions knowing he brother understood. He felt Cas' arm sling around his shaking shoulders and he turned into his brother-in-law’s shoulder drenching his trench coat in seconds. Cas looked at Dean over Sam’s head, Dean gave his mate a tight smile before going back to watch his brother cry, he knew he hadn’t really done much crying since Gabriel had left. Sam needed this badly.  
When he finally calmed enough to pull away his face was a mess. Red and blotchy cheeks and red rimmed eyes, his exhaustion of the last few days catching up and emotions overflowing out of his control. Sam looked back to the blade, “how do you know what he meant for his blade? Have you seen him?”  
“I have, I went to tell father about Orelia and he was there.” Sam nodded, least he knew his… no not his mate, not anymore. Least he knew Gabriel was okay for now, he would have to remind himself to call him by his name now. “I might have punched him.”  
“you didn’t tell me that Cas!” Dean exclaimed, he felt vindicated in his mate’s actions but Sam barely even responded with a nod. He couldn’t blame the seraph for defending him. He’d been dragged through his, for lack of a better description, pregnancy by both Dean and Cas. Without them neither he nor Orelia would have made it and now he knew it would have been his worst made decision.  
“On a different note, we’ll have to present Orelia to Chuck soon.” Cas muttered as he watched the new born fuss in her sleep, Sam moved at her noise and claimed her back from his brother before calling forward one set of his hazel/gold wings and wrapping them securely around her. Dean smiled, at least Sam was getting along looking after the newest addition to their little family, “we can always make sure he isn’t there first if you like Sam, we can angel radio you if it’s all clear.”  
Sam nodded, he still didn’t trust his voice after crying and looked down at his, now, peacefully sleeping daughter. Cas had explained that until she was strong enough to call her wings and accept her grace she would require most things human. Feeding wasn’t on a regular basis but she needed a bottle least once a day. She needed changing and sleep like a normal baby too. It meant that the newest angel had to stay mostly awake so he could keep an eye on her. “why don’t you let me take over for a few hours, you need to sleep.”  
“I can’t Dean, I can’t leave her.” He hadn’t expected Sam to have separation anxiety so quickly. He nodded and moved in front of his brother kneeling and peeking through the beautiful feathers, “I’ll sit in with you while you sleep so can look after her, that way if you do wake she’ll be right there.”  
Sam nodded reluctantly and passed his daughter off to his brother who preceded to follow Sam back to his room. Cas followed close behind, tucking Sam in as he fell against the pillows. Looking at Dean he passed along their band, ‘I’ll go and talk to Chuck again, I'm hoping Gabriel isn’t there this time.’

 

Gabriel headed through heaven aimlessly, he didn’t know what to do. He'd disappointed his father; he'd alienated the only brother that had been with him always and lost the love of his existence. On top of that he could feel his grace roiling and changing within him. He didn’t know what was happening and Chuck couldn’t see which way this was going to go. He wished he'd stayed with Sam. To think his mate had not only become an angel for him but had been so desperate to keep him that they’d formed a new grace. A daughter. If he'd stayed he could have spent time with his mate and child before whatever would happen to him, but he couldn’t risk Sam, thinking he was human.  
He didn’t know why he hadn’t even thought of cultivating the grace in Sam to make him an angel before, his youngest brother had saved Gabriel some heartache in this. He knew that Sam was well protected as an angel, a mostly archangel as well. The scope of Sam’s powers would be unknown, much like a Nephilim. He strolled through Cas' favourite eternal Tuesday of an older gentleman with Alzheimer’s before moving to go and see Lucifer and Michael. They wouldn’t help him but he needed the company.  
When he got to Lucifer’s spell lab he found both his brothers sat at a table as something bubbled away behind them, “hello.”  
“Gabriel.” Came the joint reply, he ducked his head, maybe he shouldn’t have come here. He should just accept he wasn’t welcome anywhere now. It had been the hardest thing he had ever done leaving his mate due to his poisoned grace, he had done it to save his mate, but no one else saw that. They just saw him running away. As a healer, he was almost positive there was nothing that could be done, and the almost scared him, if it was definite then he would have lost hope. Both Lucifer and Michael thought he had given up, while that was mostly true, it was only true because he didn’t want to stress Sam. “How’s your grace baby brother?”  
“Painful.” He didn’t even look at his brothers, Lucifer using the term he had, had meant to be condescending and it had hit Gabriel like a ton of bricks. He turned to leave, knowing he wouldn’t get what he so desperately needed here. A moved away again and shifted to the now empty heaven of the Winchesters. It would no longer be required, now that they were angels. This would be a safe place for him, no one would think to look for his in his ex-mate’s heaven. It was the bunker, having changed from the impala when the bunker was considered home. He moved to the copy of his mate’s room and led down on the bed there. Tears finally coming free, great racking sobs followed. His father had made him promise not to do anything drastic until they were sure that there was nothing that could be done. But until then Gabriel was left out in the dark with no one to turn to.   
He felt such a fool for leaving the only loving family he had known for a very long time. What he hadn’t realised was Michael and Lucifer had followed him. They hadn’t meant to push their brother away so much but they had been extremely angry with the way he had handled things with his mate and Lucifer’s vessel. What they found when they peeked into the room it broke their hearts; Gabriel had come to them and they had helped to reduce their little brother to this mess. Lucifer moved quickly pulling his sobbing brother into his shoulder and wrapping blinding white wings around him. Gabriel only cried harder at the comfort he was sure he didn’t deserve. “We’re sorry Gabriel, we let our tempers over take the obvious need you had for us.”  
Gabriel barely nodded into the button-down shirt Lucifer was wearing, he felt Michael's hand slip through his hair in a calming gesture that only served to make Gabriel choke out a sob in relief of having someone with him. 

Castiel walked cautiously up to his father, he’d moved from his receiving room into his study so that he could calm down a little, “father, I was wondering when you wished to see Orelia.”  
“I will come down to see her Castiel, with Gabriel here in heaven again I doubt it’s a good idea to bring Sam or Dean here in fear of them accidently meeting. Besides, it has been a while since I visited my creation.” Chuck looked at his youngest, he cocked his head at Castiel’s still damp coat, “I take it your return with the information was fraught?”  
Cas nodded, “yes, Sam broke down when we confronted him about the blade. He apologised and preceded to soak my coat. However, he’s currently sleeping, although Dean had to promise that neither he nor Orelia left Sam’s room.”  
Chuck nodded, this was a great big mess. And partially the blame landed on his shoulders, if he had searched for Gabriel sooner, this wouldn’t have happened, the poisoning had been the last-ditch attempt at Gabriel's grace by Asmodeus. If he had stepped up this could have been avoided, instead he’d gone on another extended holiday with Amara and hadn’t returned until after Gabriel had been rescued. “I understand why you did what you did to Gabriel Castiel, but do you think that given a chance Sam would accept him back?”  
Cas shrugged, “I could not be certain. Before Orelia was more than just grace Sam was ready to reject both her and Gabriel. He was ready to just shove the archangel blade through his own chest. Now, I doubt he’d even want to glance Gabriel let alone let him anywhere near Orelia, his protectiveness over that little girl is bordering on obsessive. If Gabriel were likely to get close Sam would likely rip him apart to protect her. Even from her own father,”  
Chuck sighed, that wasn’t ideal, if Lucifer could work a way to save Gabriel then he would be able to return home. However, given Sam’s state of mind that may not be viable, Gabriel had some serious begging to do if he ever recovered. “I’ll come with you now, I’d like to meat Orelia and speak to Sam myself.”  
Cas nodded and before anyone could blink they were in the bunker library. It had only been a few hours since Cas had been here wearing a hole in the floor. He moved down the corridor coming to a stop outside Sam’s door, he turned and motioned his father to be silent and pushed Sam’s door open. Dean was sat in a rocking chair gently rocking back and forth, his wings wrapped around his torso keeping Orelia calm so that Sam could sleep. Sam was curled up tightly under his quilt barely a strand of hair peeking out from underneath. Chuck moved silently behind Dean so that he could peer over his shoulder at his grandchild.


	3. chapter 3

Michael left his brothers cuddled up in the Winchesters heaven and went to seek his father. Feeling his father’s grace on earth he followed it into Sam Winchesters bedroom. He was shushed on entry and quickly took the time to have a quick look at his niece before motioning his father outside. Chuck followed reluctantly, wanting to stay with Orelia, “Gabriel is currently with Lucifer, we may have pushed him to far, Lucifer was a little harsh with him. We followed him into the Winchesters empty heaven and found him crying.”  
Chuck sighed and glanced at the door between him and Sam Winchester, “I fear that if we can’t sort this it’s all going to go to hell.”  
Michael nodded, “however if myself and Lucifer can make amends so can he. He went about it the wrong way but he meant well. He was just protecting his human mate.”  
“Not so human, Sam and Dean are angels now. Castiel helped the grace from their mating bonds to grow until it became grace of its own.” Chucks shoulders sagged slightly, there was nothing he could do for his youngest archangel, whatever the demon had used stumped Chuck, it was nothing he had ever seen done before. Lucifer’s grace had been twisted by the darkness his sister naturally carried. She always meant well but it was inherent in her make up. “I think Gabriel didn’t notice because of his grace decaying. But his pagan magic should have noticed something.”  
Michael nodded, that was something else, besides Castiel Gabriel was the only angel that spent so much time with the brothers and should have noticed the difference in the genetic make-up of Sam and Dean. Chuck explained to Michael how Sam’s wings had come through and how that had led to finding out about Orelia. Michael sighed, his brother had really messed up. He couldn’t understand how he could leave his mate let alone in the manner in which he had left. He couldn’t ever imagine Lucifer like that, if he ever became his mate that is. “I’m sure Gabriel could fix this, but unless we can fix his grace…”  
“I would say drain it or kill him and bring him back, but I'm depleted myself having brought back so many angels in such a short period of time. I was thinking of calling Amara in to have a look.” Chuck looked to his eldest son, he hadn’t informed any of them to his depleted state, he was still stronger than any of his sons but not strong enough to save Gabriel. It frustrated him to no end. As Michael was contemplating this the door opened and Sam slipped out. He could see Dean and Castiel’s worried faces as they watched him come out.  
“If the bond had stayed, could I have saved him?” Sam's voice was small; he'd been awake since Chuck had showed up. He had hoped for a quiet chance to speak to Chuck about Gabriel but this would have to do.  
“Maybe Sam, but we couldn’t be sure, even if your bond hadn’t broken.” Sam's small nod told Chuck all he needed to know. His newest angel was struggling; the ties of human emotions weren’t helping him cope.   
“What about Gabriel? How is he?” Michael tried to check his look of surprise but Sam caught it, “don’t look so surprised Michael, I love him, always have, probably always will. Even with the bond broken its almost like I'm programmed to feel him. I can feel his anguish and I can feel his grace twisting, its painful.”  
“Maybe your bond hasn’t completely broken.” Sam dry chuckle was full of revulsion letting Chuck know that yes it had broken completely and Sam hated it. “Gabriel is… well he’s not really coping well. Cas told him everything and punched him for good measure. He was protecting you. Told Gabriel never to come near his family ever again and that he hated him.”  
“If anyone has a right to hate Gabriel its Cas. He told me how he grew up. How until Gabriel took him under his wing he was lonely and left out. Having Gabriel there not only boosted his confidence it boosted his social stature. Not that he ever used it, but having an archangel basically adopt you has its perks I suppose. And then Gabriel left him, he was still young by all accounts. I guess that’s just what Gabriel does.” Sam almost seemed to hate himself for saying that. However, that’s exactly what it felt like. This was the 2nd time Gabriel had left him and that was after he’d lied to his face about where he’d been. Sam had known from the beginning that Gabriel was lying about the porn stars, he hadn’t said anything because he didn’t want to push his mate and he'd been so happy to have him. Being blatantly lied to however, had seriously crippled his trust in his mate. “I don’t mean that really. I guess I'm a little bitter he didn’t see fit to stay until the last. I’d like him to see Orelia at least but I don’t think I could be there. It’s hard enough knowing I'm going to be letting my daughter near him a she is let along watching it.”  
“I can take her when you are ready Sam.” Sam nodded and then headed back into his room. Dean came out, no longer holding his niece, and looked between Michael and Chuck.  
“I heard what he said, let me know when he decides to let her go, I’ll have to keep a close eye on him when you do. It’s going to be harder on him than I think he realises.” Chuck nodded, he'd suspected that and had already decided that he'd warn Dean and Castiel. On top of that when Sam did decide to let Orelia see her father he fully intended to let Sam know that Lucifer and Michael would be accompanying him, and anyone else to make sure that he was comfortable letting his child from his view. “He doesn’t think so but he will want to see him before Gabriel changes.”

 

Gabriel had been asleep for a while, that in its self was unusual for angels, but he’d clearly been dreaming as well. Lucifer didn’t know everything that his brother had gone through at the hands of, what he’d been told, his youngest prince of hell demon son. He'd spent the last few months pouring over ancient tomes angel, demon and witch alike in hopes of finding something, anything, that would help his brother.   
On top of that he had yet to go see Sam since his little niece was born and desperately wanted to see the new angel. It was probably the closest he would get to a child as he knew Michael would never want him after everything he had done. Even if he ended up stepping in platonically for Gabriel the chances were he'd never have any of his own.   
Gabriel began to stir against his wings and he pulled them back a little so his brother could fidget about, “what are you doing here Lucifer?”  
“We followed you Gabriel, I am sorry with how harsh I was, I never should have let my feelings about the issue cloud the obvious need you had of us.” Gabriel ducked his head, he didn’t deserve the comfort his brother was providing and tried to pull away from him, “let me go Lucifer, please, I'm okay now.”  
“No you’re not Gabe, not even close. You might not feel like you deserve the comfort, but you’re getting git any way!” Lucifer pulled his brother bac kin against his chest and held tight until his brother stopped struggling against him. “Michael has gone to see father, I'm sure he’ll bring back word of your mate and child when he returns.”  
Gabriel's shoulders shuffled, clearly uncomfortable with the idea of another tongue lashing. “I want to see him.”  
“you can’t Gabriel, you made that decision for you and your mate when you left.” He felt Gabriel nod against his shirt, it hurt that Gabriel had closed that off for himself but he felt a little self-righteous in his thoughts that Gabriel deserved his situation. Even so, he decided that he was what the humans termed Switzerland. From now on he was neutral territory.  
When Michael returned, he looked first to his little brother and then to Lucifer, “Sam was asleep when I arrived, his human patterns have stuck with him longer than expected but now that Orelia is born hopefully they will settle and he won’t need sleep any longer. Orelia herself is beautiful and has Gabriel's eyes, her hair however is very much Sam.”  
Gabriel shuffled so he could see Michael through Lucifer’s feathers. “He said that he might let Chuck bring her for a visit.”  
Gabriel visibly perked up at that, if that was all he could get he would take it. He did however pick up on the fact that Chuck would bring her, not Sam. It was clear to Gabriel that Sam didn’t want to see him and as much as that hurt he deserved it after everything he had done, “he also said he could feel you, that your grace was painful.”  
“he’s not wrong, it won’t be long now. Tell dad it’ll have to be soon.” Michael didn’t mention that Sam might not be ready that soon, and a warning was unlikely to speed matters up.


	4. gabriel meets orelia

Sam was ready to let Orelia visit Gabriel quicker than anybody realised. He had felt Gabriel's crippling grace darken over the last few days and knew that Gabriel needed to see Orelia soon. He called Dean and Castiel and explained that he was ready to let her visit her father before dipping his head, “you might want to put me in a ring of holy fire, I don’t want to hurt anyone in my desperate attempt to get her back.”  
Dean nodded and slipped out the room, Cas looked at Sam with his squinty head tilt before calling out a prayer for Chuck. He appeared with little fanfare in the empty chair on the opposite side of Sam to Cas. He knew why he had been summoned and was pleased he hadn’t had to come down and ask. Gabriel's grace was degrading quicker than they had anticipated, he thought it might have something to do with the situation he had put himself in. Chuck could hear Orelia fussing from the bassinet off to the side and he could see Sam twitching to pick her up, Chuck moved to get her knowing that if Sam got to her he would never allow Orelia to go.  
Dean appeared at the door with a nod at his brother, before indicating over his shoulder. Sam stood and moved towards his brother, his eyes never leaving his daughter in her grandfather’s arms. They followed Dean back to Sam's room and Dean explained how he'd pulled the bed out a little and made the ring around the bed. He was hoping that Sam could get some sleep while Orelia was away, if he couldn’t at least we would be comfortable. There were some books inside the ring of unlit oil so that Sam had some entertainment. “I’ll be with you the whole time, sitting in the chair in the corner.”  
Sam nodded and climbed up on the bed, nodding at Dean Sam watched as his brother dropped the lighter over the oil and the flames as they rose. Chuck took the opportunity to nod at Sam and flit away to heaven. He met Lucifer and Michael on his way to Gabriel who had refused to leave the empty Winchester heaven since he had arrived in it, they found him curled up in a seat in the mirror of the library a picture in one hand. He was incredible dishevelled and golden feathers littered the floor behind him. “What’s with the feathers Gabe?”  
“I wanted to see my wings, Luci, before they disappeared for good.” Chuck checked a sigh wishing again that he could do something, anything to help Gabriel. At the very least if he could fix Gabriel, then Gabriel might be able to fix everything else, as it was Gabriel didn’t want to go near Sam in fear of hurting him again when he changed. That was another thing, he still had no idea how Gabriel was going to change.  
“Do you mind if I see your wings Gabriel?” Gabriel hung his head, despite the questioning nature of the statement it was more of a demand, he knew better than to disobey his father. He shrugged his wings out and flinched when he heard the shocked gasps of his family. His wings had gone from a beautiful iridescent colour to dull brown and his feathers were patchy at best. As they fluttered in shame another few feathers slowly sank to the floor. Lucifer instantly moved forward to drag his brother into a hug, despite Gabriel initially resisting he sank in to the embrace gratefully, shuddering when he felt Lucifer’s hand run across what was left of the feathers on his right wing.   
Gabriel sniffled, but managed to hold himself together, he looked over Lucifer’s shoulder taking stock of Michael and his father before quickly noticing the bunding of blankets held securely in his father’s arms, “is that….”  
Chuck stepped forward towards Gabriel and eased down to a kneeling position next to his son turning in Lucifer’s embrace Gabriel leant over to get a better look at the squirming baby in his arms. His face was instantly overcome with awe as he took in her sweet little face, “her eyes really are like mine. She’s lucky she has Sam's hair.”  
Chuck chuckled lightly as he eased the babe over towards Gabriel, his son hesitated looking questioningly up at his father, “come on Gabriel, take her.”  
Gabriel took Orelia carefully, afraid to break her, “has her wings come in yet?”  
Chuck shook his head in answer and between Lucifer and Michael hanging over a shoulder each they all cooed over the smiling child. She giggled and grabbed at Gabriel's finger before gumming it. Gabriel's ducked his face to hide his tears. “Being more than half archangel she will grow pretty fast once her wings come in. don’t worry Gabriel she will be well trained and looked after.”  
A choked sob and a drip of tears on to Orelia’s blanket let the others know how badly Gabriel was feeling, that was until he started babbling, “I'm sorry, I knew I should have stayed, but I thought protecting Sam was the best idea, how could I face myself if I killed him, now I can’t even face myself knowing I’ve hurt him for no reason. I never meant for this happen, I'm so sorry…. So sorry…”  
Instantly two pairs of wings and three sets of arms encircled Gabriel ensuring not to jostled Orelia too much. Gabriel, however, just kept repeating I'm sorry over and over. Chuck couldn’t help but think if only Sam could see this. He should be careful what he wished for.  
The door flew open and Sam stalked in a look of desperation on his face. Spotting the angel huddle Sam growled unable to see Orelia straight away, Chuck acted quickly by taking Orelia from Gabriel and showing her to Sam. The newest angel crossed the room in a blink and all but snatched his daughter away and nuzzled his nose against her cheek instantly. He cooed quietly before looking up at Chuck and then taking stock of the room. Michael and Lucifer smirked at him knowingly but the golden head hidden between cream and white feathers was hanging in shame.   
“Sam…” Chuck edged Sam glanced at Chuck then quickly looked back at the golden head dipped behind feathers, Sam indicated with his head at Gabriel, unable to speak still recovering from his desperate need to get his child back. Chuck knew part of Sam’s overprotectiveness was because he was the child’s bearer, the other part was fuelled by the loss of his mate. “She loved him, and the feeling was mutual going by Gabriel's face.”  
Sam nodded and inched forward closer to Chuck and Chuck noticed he was still staring at Gabriel. Chuck stepped forward and took Orelia who didn’t seem fussed about being moved about so much, Sam let his arms hang loose by his sides as he inched forward again, this time towards the angel huddle on the seat. Sam still didn’t feel able to talk but he couldn’t shake this incredible need to see Gabriel. Lucifer and Michael watched his slow approach and eased away from Gabriel making him cry out at the loss of support. He didn’t want to face Sam, that meant facing what he had done and the thought of what he had done hurt too much. Sam stopped in line with Lucifer and looked at the archangel questioning, Lucifer huffed and took his vessels hand in his, a reassuring squeeze gave Sam the courage to take the last few steps towards Gabriel. He crouched down and took stock of his ex-mate, his wings were still out and Sam could see the terrible state they were in. without looking at his face Sam could only determine so much.  
Sam made a soft cooing noise in an attempt to get Gabriel to look at him, he watched as Gabriel's head shook from side to side, his golden brown hair waving side to side, almost taunting Sam. He missed Gabriel so much, even without the emptiness of the broken bond Sam knew he would miss Gabriel too much to truly hate him. And he had in the beginning, hate him that was, how could Gabriel just do that, say those things and refuse to tell the truth. Then after he'd hidden away with the knowledge of a growing grace and his newly sprouted wings, he’d thought over everything he knew about Gabriel and had concluded that Gabriel was hiding something from him, yes, but that something could be dangerous to him. It hadn’t stopped him from using the archangel blade the way he had, and it hadn’t stopped him from spending the better part of growing Orelia’s rejecting everything Gabriel, including Orelia.   
Gabriel still refused to look at him and Sam made a soft noise of annoyance at Gabriel's stubbornness. Trying to form words was hard but Sam managed to squeeze out a ‘please’ passed his lips. He watched Gabriel's shoulders hunch and then as his head lifted slowly to look at Sam, never meeting his eyes. Sam huffed sulkily and Gabriel’s eyes flipped up to look in his eyes briefly before darting back down. Sam sighed knowing he was likely to not get any more. Chewing his bottom lip briefly before easing his hand up, he caught Gabriel's flinched and Sam was even more determined as he slipped his hand through Gabriel's soft locks. He didn’t know if he should even allow himself to stay attached to the angel in front of him but he couldn’t help it, when he said he loved Gabriel he wasn’t lying, he just didn’t express how much he loved Gabriel. If it hadn’t had been for Orelia Sam was sure that when the time came Sam would have followed Gabriel into death. Now he had a daughter he had to focus on and he still wasn’t sure he wouldn’t follow Gabriel.  
He felt Gabriel slowly ease into his hand, despite keeping his eyes aimed at Sam's shirt. Sam sighed and withdrew his hand as he stood up. He looked back at Lucifer, Michael and Chuck to see the sheer looks of awe and love that they had plastered on their faces. He tried to smile before moving across to Orelia, taking her in his arms, he chanced a quick look back at Gabriel, sighed, and moved away towards the door. As the door closed softly behind him Lucifer and Michael glanced at each other before looking at Gabriel. His shoulders were hunched, and judging by the lack of movement across his back he was holding his breath. “What’s the matter Gabriel?”  
“I couldn’t let him see me, it hurts my grace hurts so much, I couldn’t let him see me like this.” Gabriel lifted his head and straightened his back garnering harsh gasp. Gabriel's eyes had changed to black and his hands were looking more like claws now. Chuck wept at the sight of his son, “it’s too late to find a cure now, I'm already changing.”  
“It can’t! We haven’t had enough time to try!” Lucifer’s answer was instant and desperate. He didn’t want to lose his little brother and he certainly didn’t want to watch him change into something that nobody would recognise.   
“Sorry Luci, I'm going to the dark side, maybe they have sweets…” Gabriel's attempt at humour barely made the other three crack a smile.


	5. Something is wrong with Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ansiel - name of an angel known as "the constrainer."
> 
> constrainer: -To keep within certain limits; confine or limit
> 
> GREY.  
> Positive: Psychological neutrality.   
> Negative: Lack of confidence, dampness, depression, hibernation, lack of energy.
> 
> YELLOW. Emotional  
> Positive: Optimism, confidence, self-esteem, extraversion, emotional strength, friendliness, creativity.   
> Negative: Irrationality, fear, emotional fragility, depression, anxiety, suicide.

It wasn’t long after Gabriel's physical changes that Chuck and Lucifer started to construct a way of holding Gabriel. If they could find a cure keeping him locked up would help. But, letting free wasn’t on the agenda anyway, they certainly didn’t want him causing trouble on earth. Chuck had hoped that Sam's visit would have helped slow the process a little, bide them more time, except Gabriel had resigned to it happening long before that visit, basically, cementing his fate.  
With Gabriel changing so fast none of them had a chance to go and visit the Winchesters and their youngest seraph sibling. So it was a bit of a shock when Castiel arrived in the Winchesters empty heaven looking for his father. He'd looked rushed and anxious as he moved quickly through the rooms, only to be stopped by Michael, when his eldest brother looked him over he took Castiel’s shoulders in both hands and looked him over again, “what’s wrong?”  
“Sam’s health is deteriorating; I think it has something to do with Gabriel's grace. His grace coming from Gabriel’s and I don’t think the overwhelming instinct to protect Orelia is helping, he exhausting himself helping her.” Michael grabbed Cas' hand and dragged him down into the dungeon where Lucifer and Chuck were building a strong everything-proof room out of the dungeon.  
“Dad, somethings wrong with Sam!” Chuck turned quickly at Michael's voice and looked at Cas, seeing his state he moved quickly over and placed a finger on Castiel’s temple, quickly gleaning any memories of recent days with Sam. He could see what had Castiel so anxious, Sam was looking skinny, tired and the light that the youngest Winchester always carried was strangely dull. The longer he watched the more he realised that the pure base instinct that was an angel mother was running Sam constantly. Chuck knew that there was still something there between Gabriel and Sam but he couldn’t determine what it was, it was clear from Castiel and Sam’s description that the bond had indeed broken but something else was tying them together, he didn’t think it was Orelia.  
“I’ll go see Sam soon Castiel, in the mean time we need to finish this before Gabriel changes completely.” Cas nodded and turned to leave to let Dean know what was happening. He arrived quietly in the bunker barely stopping to steady himself before going in search of his mate. He found him in Sam’s room, baby in his arms and watching his brother sleep. Dean glanced up at the intrusion, taking his mate he smiled and beckoned Cas closer before whispering, “what did he say?”  
“He will be down as soon as he can, they’re working on a way to contain Gabriel until a solution can be found.” Cas replied quietly, he didn’t want to wake Sam, he had been struggling for days and even though he was fully angel now Sam still struggled with certain angel aspects, like staying awake for extended periods of time. This also worried Castiel, by all accounts Sam should be strongest out of Dean and himself, his grace came from an archangel after all. Sam shuffled about making both Cas and Dean freeze in fear of waking him. “In the mean time we need to keep Sam as strong as we can, getting him to sleep and eat. This had all started when Sam had managed to break free and go after Orelia. Neither had any idea what had happened up there just that Sam had returned quiet, withdrawn and still unable to form words.   
It had taken Cas explaining to Dean the instinct to protect one’s young was strong in angels, particularly angels who had lost their mates in some way or another. Since then Sam hadn’t asked for help or rest from either his brother or brother in law and it had taken both an embarrassing amount of time before they had noticed Sam deteriorating.  
It took another day on earth before Chuck, Michael and Lucifer turned up. The newly transformed room in the Winchester heaven already occupied by a willing Gabriel. He'd lost his wings just moments before and had walked in himself demanding that they lock it behind him and dispose of the key. In that time Sam had awoken and eaten some food before being coaxed back to bed for some more sleep. Orelia had just been put down in her bassinet next to a quiet Dean who rarely took his eyes of the babe. Seeing Chuck, he got up and moved to him rather than him getting close and possibly waking her, “how are they?”  
“Sam’s slept pretty solidly for the last day or so and Orelia is in good condition, considering both her parents are…. Well…” Dean shrugged not know how to finish the sentence, he glanced back at the child as she snuffled slightly before settling, “she’s sleeping less and less, I don’t think it’ll be long before her wings will grow in.”  
Chuck nodded as he placed a gentle hand on Dean's shoulder, “I understand that this is a difficult time for everyone but if you need time for just you and Cas let me know, I can babysit for a day or so.”  
“I wish I could.” Even now Dean was being the over protective brother, except now, he was watching his brother fall apart at the seams. “Do you think Sam will let me see him?”  
“Sure, I doubt he’ll sleep much longer anyway.” Chuck nodded and headed out towards Sam's room, he cautiously opened the door, he found Sam sat up head in his hands, knocking he stepped forward through the threshold, there he waited for Sam's acknowledgment. Sam looked up at him and gave him a wan smile, he still looked incredibly tired but his innate glow seemed a bit brighter than in Castiel’s memories.   
“How are you feeling Sam? I think Cas and Dean are a little worried for you.” Sam huffed a small laugh before looking at his ‘father in law’ solidly in the eye.  
“It won’t be long now, will it?” Sam's questioning lilt sure and steady as if he already knew the answer. Chuck shook his head in answer, before taking a perch next to Sam.  
“No, it won’t be long now. Is it affecting you in anyway?” Sam shrugged, he didn’t know for sure he just knew that things were about to change drastically. Chuck indicated for Sam to let him look over his grace, Sam hesitated before nodding. Chuck was surprised at what he found, Sam’s grace was dull with a yellow and grey hint to it. Chuck sighed. “You’re anxious and well that grey explains why your natural glow is diminished, why?”  
“When Gabriel left, he was the first-person I’d opened up to since Jessica and Madison, I thought truly that this time it would be different. Is there something wrong with me that no one wants to stay?” Sam’s voice was small and unsure. Chuck wasn’t even sure how to respond but he knew his newest angel needed something to help cope with the situation.  
“I know what Gabriel did was wrong, but he was trying to protect you from himself. He loves you Sam, even now in the last moments of being himself he loves you… and Orelia. I know this as surely as I know that you won’t ever stop loving him back. I will save him Sam, even if it’s the last thing I do with my grace.” Sam nodded, tears sparkling at the edge of his eyes, he sighed.  
“Love was never an issue. It took so long to build up the trust between us after mystery spot and TV land. Mostly because I needed to know for sure… and…” Sam glanced away sniffing, he took a deep breath trying to steady his voice through the awaiting tears, “and then he came back, lied to my face about where he had been, all that hard work down the drain. I knew the moment he said it, that he was lying to me. But I thought, stupidly, that he would be able to tell me eventually and I stayed because I needed him. Then this…. Happened.”  
Chuck sighed, Gabriel had never been one for lying, but lying so blatantly to Sam, even just trying to protect him, it was doing more damage then needed. Chuck also had a brief thought that had the bond not broken Gabriel might still be here, he might have been fixed by now. “It won’t be long before I'm fully restored and then we will see what I can do to reverse the poison, until then Gabriel is safely locked away.”  
“Even so, the thought of being with him again…. I don’t know if I can.” Chuck could see that Sam wanted Gabriel badly, but the emotional havoc the broken bond had on Sam was not going to be easily remedied. Chuck smiled knowingly. He was about to give Sam something warm to hold to his heart, in hopes that it would sustain him until they could get Gabriel back when Ansiel, the head constrainer seraph, that he had put on Gabriel watch.  
“Gabriel got free, I don’t know how. I found two of my constrainer lieutenants drained of their grace, alive thankfully, but unconscious and the door wide open.” Sam cursed followed swiftly by Chuck who cursed in more languages than Sam knew how to recognise.


	6. the new gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for it being so short, i wasnt sure where i wanted it to go from here. any hints or ideas would be much welcomed.

After Ansiel had given her unfortunate news, she had quickly returned promising to gather angels in the hopes of hunting Gabriel down. Ansiel had barely left the room when Sam followed her out, he stalked out of the bunker and took off, his big bronze wings beating powerfully. Chuck wasn’t sure what Sam was up to but did know that if he didn’t follow him and keep him safe then Dean and Castiel would skin him alive.  
He followed him to a small warehouse in the middle of nowhere, he wasn’t even sure where in the country he was. He sent a quick angel radio burst to his sons and Dean to let them know what was happening and followed the youngest Winchester into the dilapidated building. There they found a sight, what used to be Gabriel stood before them.  
What had replaced Gabriel was a tall grey creature, the same stature as Gabriel, Gabriel’s clothes hung from his skeletal frame and what was once his wings were now just a skeletal arch coming from his shoulder blades, there were no longer golden feather gleaming in the dull light and his once bronze eyes were completely black. Chuck felt an ache deep in his vessel that he knew was what the humans termed heartbreak, if he was feeling this, he knew that Sam was feeling much worse. It was quickly confirmed when a small desolate noise came from Sam, “Gabriel…”  
The creature before them didn’t even flinch at his name. he did however look towards his intruders, a curious look across his morphed features, “well, hello there, who are you two?”  
Sam almost collapsed at that question but managed to stay standing by sheer force of will. He moved closer to the creature repeating Gabriel's name softly, the creature’s gaze zeroed in on Sam’s brown eyes and his gaze was almost piercing, “you are an angel, but not a normal seraph. Why do you call me that name?”  
He was eternally grateful this creature was curious and not destructive, “no I am somewhere between Archangel and Seraph. I call you Gabriel because that is who you were.”  
The grey head tilted quizzically, its black eyes flitted to Chuck and took him in, “what of you, you are no angel.”  
Chuck shook his head, maybe on some base level this creature recognised them, or at least that was what he hoped. “No, I was your father, before you became this at the bidding of another.”  
The grey head bobbed, he seemed to understand at least on some base level something was definitely wrong, that these two before him meant him no harm and that at least for now there was a mutual agreement of peace between them. Despite Sam’s and Chuck’s tense postures, “then how did I come to be this way? And if you return me to whomever I was before does that mean I no longer exist?”  
Sam’s head ducked, “you were taken, poisoned. The person you were before, he has a daughter she needs him, I need him.”  
“That doesn’t answer my question, will I seize to exist?” the creature was adamant and neither Sam nor Chuck could blame him, a thought struck Chuck as he looked at this creature, maybe he could help.  
“I could try to give you your own vessel, somewhere for you to exist that isn’t inside my son or Sam’s mate. You were created out of malice, but don’t exist in malice, that alone means I could try at least.” He saw Sam glance at him quickly, clearly wondering if he was bluffing or if he truly intended to do this, he smiled at Sam reassuringly in the hope that his son-in-law would understand that he would at least try to help this creature, he wasn’t sure what to do with him after, but he had an idea or two. “Why don’t you return with us to our home and we will see about sorting this dilemma out.”  
Silently he aimed a thought at Sam telling him that maybe he should go ahead and let the rest of the bunker know what was going on. He caught a quick nod from Sam as he bid goodbye to the creature before him and disappeared before their eyes. The creature startled a little and frowned, he glanced at the deity before him clearly wanting an explanation, “he has gone to inform the rest of our family what has happened, we didn’t want to startle them into a defensive position.”  
The creature bobbed its head and moved within reach of Chuck so that he could be transported. They landed lightly with barely a noise in the middle of the library and all the residents. Dean and Cas stood shoulder to shoulder, whist Sam was hovering over Orelia’s bassinet. Michael and Lucifer were sat in the corner, barely a gap between them, Chuck took a second to sigh, when would they get passed whatever was holding them back from each other, he was sure that he would have to do some intervening, he was all divine after all.  
The creature that was once Gabriel, they really had to name him, stood surprisingly timid in the middle of the room, he gave an awkward wave and stood a little closer to Chuck in the hope of some support. Nobody seemed to move, having been quickly briefed by Sam about the situation. They were certainly much happier that this situation, while not the best, was better than expected.


End file.
